


Genderfluid Musicians

by Lord Angelcake (EuterpesChild)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/Lord%20Angelcake
Summary: Originally written in 2014.Apologies for the weird format; it was originally written via text.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCityLightShow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/gifts).



You walk into school your first day

Bag on your back

Guitar in your hand

Your first class is group music

The teacher introduces himself

Then announces that one of the ensembles is guitar and violin

He lists all the pairings then sends you off to practice rooms to meet with your groups

You're paired with Jay...somebody

The instant after you're in the room a boy comes in

And you're screwed

He's devilishly attractive

And looks like a jerk

He sticks out a hand and introduces himself

You shake hands, faintly stunned

He pulls out his violin and begins tuning while he's talking

Talking about the piece

About his summer

About how he's excited to play with a guitarist

You don't say a word

Pulling out your guitar and sitting down

Still struck dumb

You just get used to each other that first day

He's in a few of your classes 

Honors English, Advanced Spanish, Phys Ed

You look forward to your practice sessions twice a day

He's really freaking good

And of course

Really hot

Then one day

(The fourth day of class)

A girl follows you into the practice room at group music

"Sorry,"

You say

"Who are you?"

She's carrying a violin case

And it looks like Jay's but...

That can't be

She looks at you oddly

"I'm Jay"

She says

"But Jay's a guy"

You say

Then mentally berate yourself

She laughs then and you're even more confused

"I'm genderfluid"

She explains

"Sometimes a guy"

"Sometimes a girl"

"Sometimes in between"

"But I'm still Jay"

You shake your head 

It's too much

Not only is Jay a really hot guy

He- She- They?- is/are a really cute girl

You sit down and pull out your guitar

Whether girl or guy Jay is a damn good violinist

And you're gonna make this performance the best anyone's ever seen

You get used to Jay's rapid gender changes

Sometimes boy

Sometimes girl

And sometimes a combination

Your fall performance rocks the house

And spring you get an even harder piece together

You have so much fun

The days fly by and before you know it posters for the end-of-year dance are up

About a week before the dance Jay follows you into your practice room

But instead of the normal stream of chatter there's a nervous silence

You turn around halfway through pulling your guitar out

"Everything okay?"

You ask

Jay's standing and fidgeting

Not looking at you

After a moment

"Dyou wanna dance go with me"

"...What?"

You're half laughing now

She (she's a she today) is so nervous she can't even speak properly

She looks up at you finally

"Would you like to go to the dance with me next week?"

In the midst of your laughter you manage

"Yes"

"Yes I would"

You show up the night of the dance

Jay's in a magnificent suit

With full elegant makeup

You're in a bright blue prom dress

Nervous as all get out

Jay turns out to be a fantastic dancer

You have a great time

And then

Just before the end

The last slow dance

She leans over and kisses you

A tiny thing, really

Barely a peck

But she flushes completely red

And you giggle because it's cute and hilarious and you are completely in love

And then you kiss her back

Regardless of other kids and propriety

And the fact that the concert is tomorrow and god you're gonna have to look at her tomorrow oh no

But it's wonderful

And the chemistry that the two of you have on stage

Appears to carry to backstage as well

And when you play your duet the next day

It's the best you've ever played it

Despite and because of the fact 

You can't keep your eyes off each other


End file.
